User blog:Bane of Potato/Elite Barbarian Control Deck
'Introduction' Hello people of the internet (this is going to be my opener for every blog now), my name's Bane of Potato and today I'm here with a rush deck. This deck is original and of my own creation. Any similarities to other decks online are purely coincidental. Please don't accuse me of plagiarism :( 'Cards and their Roles' 'Goblin Barrel' Under used for what it can offer, the Goblin Barrel is usually a link to the distant past in Arena 4... Anyways, this card should be used in conjunction with Elite Barbarians to force the opponent to deal with the Goblin Barrel and the Elite Barbarians simultaneously. It can also be paired with Ice Golem for a cheaper but still deadly effect. 'Elite Barbarians' A powerful card that is devastating when you're at an elixir advantage. They can easily shred through troops and towers alike and are your main damage dealers in this deck. They should always be paired Ice Golem or Zap/Log to clear the way. Elite Barbarians should be used to counter Valkyrie/Ice Golem Hog pushes. They should also be used to take out tanks if there are splash units supporting it. Make sure to drop them in front of the tank so they split onto either side of the tank. This is so that the splash unit cannot splash both barbarians. They can also be paired with Goblin Barrel to force the opponent to choose between two poisons. 'Skeleton Army' This spooky scary crew should be used to eradicate pretty much every other ground unit. Don't be afraid to pit them against directional splashers such as Witch, Bowler and Wizard. Once you've countered their mini-push, use them as cannon fodder to prolong the life expectancy of the other troops. If you've taken one of their towers and are looking to take out their other Crown Tower, you may find that placing Skeleton Army in the middle will aid the Elite Barbarians' progression to the tower. 'Ice Golem' For 2 elixir, this card offers so much value. On offence they can act as a meat-shield for the other troops and increase their potential damage output. On defence, they can distract troops, slow them upon death and can easily be developed into a counter push. Value! Ice Golem should be used to tank for Elite Barbarians or Goblin Barrel. You must not use them to tank for Skeleton Army as that's just asking to be Valked, Zapped or countered by another Ice Golem! If you've taken one of their towers and are looking to take out their other Crown Tower, you may find that placing Ice Golem in the middle will aid the Elite Barbarians' progression to the tower 'Fire Spirits' Light up your foe's day with these three adorable, thermite souls. They are excellent at defence and a great deterrent when making a push. They should be used to counter the Minions, the Barbarians and Musketeer. Pair them with Ice Golem to cripple Witches, the Princes, Baby Dragon, Wizards and Mini Pekka. 'Ice Spirit Alternative' Although not as damaging as Fire Spirits, for 1 elixir, you can freeze units in their tracks. Opens up more combos. You can do Ice Spirit+Spear Goblins as a match opener. If left alone, it can deal over 800 damage! The Ice Spirit tanks and then freezes the tower, letting the Spear Goblins wear their tower down. Same thing with Goblin Barrel although due to spell cast time, you will have to play Goblin Barrel and then Ice Spirit after a short delay. Ice Spirit can compliment your push or help defending. 'Spear Goblins' Fast, cheap and expendable. They can be used to take on Minions and Mega Minion, piss off the enemy at the start of the match and provide a backline source of damage. After countering with them, you can do a strong counter push by placing Ice Golem in front and Goblin Barrel their tower. Make sure to thoroughly chip damage their tower as often as safely possible. This will force them to react eventually will aggravate them enough to place units down which you can sweep up with Skeleton Army or an Elite Barbarian rush. 'Zap' 2 elixir, instant effect and stuns. It is the lifelines for your Elite Barbarians. Without it, they would never get past the Skeleton Army. Zap works great in tandem with Ice Golem. Together, they can wipe out Minions and Minion Horde. It's stun also helps against Princes and Inferno Towers, before forcing them to retarget to the nearest troop afterwards. 'The Log' The best positive elixir trader in the game. When timed right, it can take out Princess, Ice Wizard, Goblin Barrel, Archers, Wizards and Skeleton Army directly or with the help of a Crown Tower. It's unique casting mechanic provides valuable area denial when pushing with Elite Barbarians and stuns/knocks back troops. It should be used with Elite Barbarians unless the opponent has Princess, in which case you reserve it solely for her unless a certain situations require it. 'Strategies' 'Start of Match' At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of 3 openers #Chip damage a Crown Tower with Spear Goblins #Do an Elite Barbarian push with Ice Golem in front and Zap at the ready. #Play the waiting game #Elite Barbarian rush with Goblin Barrel and Zap at the ready. If you played 1 or 3, counter with Elite Barbarians if available and then send a Log after the Elite Barbarians. If you countered with Skeleton Army, send Elite Barbarians with them or Goblin Barrel their tower. If they play a tank or support troop at the back, then push the other lane. 'Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them' *'Elite Barbarians/Barbarians: '''They can shut down your Elite Barbarian pushes pretty hard so you'll have to either have to rely on the Goblin Barrel doing work while the tower is distracted or send Skeleton Army with your Elite Barbarians. *'Lavahound: 'When they play Lavahound, rush the other lane with an Elite Barbarians push. Then use Spear Goblins to help take out the Lavahound. If they play Minions or Minion Horde, use the Ice Golem Zap combo. If they play Mega Minion, Baby Dragon or Inferno Dragon, attempt to kite them with Ice Golem or distract them with Skeleton Army. If they play all of the above, try and hold out as long as possible. *'Giant Skeleton: 'Surely you could just use Goblin Barrel pushes? *'Skeleton Army: 'When playing an Elite Barbarian push for the first time, use opener #2. The next time, play a delayed Log after the Elite Barbarians. The Log will squash all the skeletons. But you should just use Elite Barbarians+Ice Golem+Zap. *'Bowler: 'This tough troop will knock back your troops and damage them. When paired with another card, he can shut down your pushes pretty hard. If the opponent plays him as a tank, kill him with Skeleton Army and play Elite Barbarians. If he uses it to counter you, use Log to stun him. This will give your Elite Barbarians time to shred him. If all else fails, fall back on your Goblin Barrel as your main win condition. 'Combos ''' Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. .... in hand means you have the card ready. This section should also inform you of the aggressive playstyle you must use. *Elite Barbarians+Ice Golem+Goblin Barrel (Hog Rider counter) (counter push) *Skeleton Army+Elite Barbarians (Elite Barbarian counter) (opponent zap not in hand) (counter push) *Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+Goblin Barrel+Zap in hand (Elite Barbarian counter) (opponent zap in hand) (counter push) *Zap+frontal Spear Goblins (Miner Minion counter) *Ice Golem+Spear Goblins (Miner Minon counter) *Log+Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians behind tank+Goblin Barrel (Witch and giant combo) (counter push) *Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+ Zap in hand (rush) *Elite Barbarians+Spear Goblins+Goblin Barrel+Zap in hand (Spear Goblins should be from counter)(counter push) *Log/Zap+Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+Skeleton Army+Log/Zap in hand (Tank+support+Graveyard counter) *Ice Golem+Spear Goblins/Goblin Barrel (rush) (aggravator) *Ice Golem+Zap+Skeleton Army+Elite Barbarians (Giant+Bowler+Minions Counter) *Log+Spear Goblins+Zap (Giant Balloon Counter) Log pushes Giant back so Balloon is targeted. Shout-out to clan-mates in Panda Nation for proving this deck can be used by most people and that I'm not special. The trophy count could have dropped drastically. Category:Blog posts